Kraata Purge
The Kraata Purge was a notorious biker gang that inhabited Elysium, in the Fractures Universe. History Early History Conceived at the height of the Destiny War, the Kraata Purge were formed by a group of Matoran originating from far-afield regions of the Matoran Universe. Conscientiously objecting to conscription or indifferent to the conflict, the gang established itself as a migratory entity, traveling illegally between the various domes of the Matoran Universe on stolen Moto-Sleds. Migrating annually, the Kraata Purge adopted new members over the course of their travels. Eventually coming under the employ of a Po-Matoran named Garnax, the Kraata Purge were instructed to travel to the city of Elysium, in rural Ko-Metru. Elysium Around this time, the Kraata Purge were also instructed to abduct Lorani, the wife of Police Chief Glacii. Holding her captive in the Kraata Purge's encampment, Garnax was thus able to secure the loyalty of the Ko-Matoran, charging him with a series of political assassinations and instructing him to facilitate in the process of his arrival in Elysium. Unwillingly, Glacii was forced to comply to the Po-Matoran's demands for the sake of his wife. With the Kraata Purge members refusing to contribute towards the maintenance of Elysium, their presence placed a considerable strain upon the resources of the city, prompting the bikers to earn the resentment of Elysium's residents. At one point the Mayor of Elysium sent a Fe-Matoran to evict the bikers from the area. However, the Fe-Matoran was abducted and assassinated by Glacii. Similarly, the Ko-Matoran police chief was charged with dispatching Papura, a Ba-Matoran law enforcer who came too close to infiltrating the Kraata Purge's encampment. Remaining in position and performing the final stages of preparation for Garnax's arrival, the Kraata Purge were tasked chiefly with safe-guarding the key to the bunker. Sending two of its members to instruct Glacii only to have them hospitalized and charged with assault, the bikers grew resentful of the Ko-Matoran, who had been force to improvise when approached by deputy chief Crystallus and Glonor, a retired military official. The following day, however, Glonor traveled to the Kraata Purge's encampment under the guise of a Metru Nui Military General intent on inspecting the premises and performing an inventory of the bunker's assets. Approached by the gang's leader and offered a brief tour of the premises, Glonor unknowingly encountered Lorani within the confines of the living quarters. Unable to unlock the bunker, however, Glonor eventually took his leave. Shortly after this highly suspect encounter, the Kraata Purge finished the final stages of preparation and were instructed to once again mobilize, clearing ice from the outer reaches of the bunker's landing runway and storing the key in the living quarters. Known Members *An Onu-Matoran leader *An Infected Ta-Matoran - Injured *An Infected Le-Matoran - Injured *Glidus - Incarcerated in the Elysium Prison *A Biker who caused Knox to swerve and crash the bus Trivia *The Kraata Purge gang was partially inspired by the Red Dragons gang, a similar band of Matoran bikers known to inhabit Jadax Magna. Appearances *''Perspectives'' *''Frozen Calling'' - First Appearance Category:Frozen Calling Category:User:Matoro1